Le Prince de l'Ombre
by LR6
Summary: Recueil d'OS's - "Se jeter dans le vide quand on est comme moi, c'est ajouter du néant à du néant. C'est rien, pas très important. Qui versera des larmes, quand je mourrai ? Même pas toi." Ces petits bouts d'une vie qui forgent un homme, ces passagers entrés dans le train de sa vie, et dans l'obligation d'y rester. Il en crèverait.
1. IFTPSALA

Mon premier OS. Soyez indulgents! Confessions d'un serpentard blessé. Mon serpentard préféré, qui plus est. Vous l'aurez compris, c'est Blaise Zabini. Présence d'une OC!

**Disclaimer **: Serais-je en ce moment en train d'utiliser l'univers de Queen JKR? Oui...

**Pairing **: OC/BZ

**Rating **: T

* * *

_Je ne sais plus comment je dois t'appeler._

_Draco, pour faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ?_

_Dray, pour te faire croire que tout est pardonné ?_

_Ou Malfoy, pour rester froid, tout en restant poli ?_

_J'ai pensé à commencer avec _

_« Cher Monsieur le Mangemort »_

_Mais sincèrement, ça sonne ironique et tellement ridicule._

_J'ai décidé que je t'appellerai Malfoy. Juste Malfoy._

_ Ma démarche est stupide. Tu ne répondras pas. Tu n'ouvriras peut-être même pas cette enveloppe. Pourtant tout est ta faute. Ta faute si je me sens si vide à l'intérieur. Ta faute si à présent, c'est moi que l'on nomme Le Prince des Serpentards. Ils disent que ce titre me revient de droit, étant la seule personne dans cette école que tu ais un jour apprécié. Moi, je me sens usurpateur. Ça n'est pas ma place. J'étais l'homme dans l'ombre, celui qui te maîtrisait, quand tes élans étaient bien trop grands pour pouvoir feindre l'indifférence. Celui qui te soufflait que faire quand tout allait de travers. Le seul qui te comprenait. J'étais le bras droit du Prince, le bras droit du Roi, tout aussi terrifiant que toi, sans chuchotements dans mon dos. Ils disent que je mérite ce titre parce que j'étais le Prince de l'ombre. Parce que chaque décision que tu prenais, tu ne la prenais pas sans moi. Ils disent que je mérite ce titre, parce que personne n'atteint un tel niveau d'impassibilité que moi. Même pas toi. Tes yeux t'ont toujours trahi. _

_ Tu es parti._

_ Parti._

_ C'est ce qui me vient à l'esprit, quand je pense à toi. Parti. Et moi j'écris. J'écris une lettre que tu ne liras pas, juste parce que je ne sais plus quoi faire maintenant. J'écris une lettre dans laquelle je dis des choses que personne ne saura jamais, que je ne dirai jamais, parce qu'elles sont les preuves de ma faiblesse, d'à quel point je suis près de casser. Je suis brisé, Malfoy. Tu es parti. Tu es une partie. Ma partie. Une partie de moi. J'étais dans l'ombre, toi dans la lumière, pourtant j'anticipais chacun de tes gestes comme tu anticipais les miens. Chaque parole, chaque mot, chaque rire, je les connaissais avant même qu'ils n'aient franchi tes lèvres. Et je jouais avec ça, parce que chaque parole que je prononçais était telle qu'elle allait de pair avec les tiennes. J'ai toujours vu les choses comme ça. Le coucher sur papier est un supplice. Chaque relecture me donne l'impression que je ne comptais pas vraiment pour toi. Que je n'étais pas vraiment ce frère que tu me disais être. Tu es parti et j'écris. Une tirade. Non, un monologue. Tu ne répondras pas. Jamais. Je suis brisé, Malfoy. J'écris, tu es parti, ma mère aussi._

_ Elle est morte. Ils l'ont tué. Vous l'avez tué._

_ Elle est partie._

_ Partie._

_ C'est ce qui me vient à l'esprit, quand je pense à elle. Partie. Et moi j'écris. Je couche sur papier quelque chose que tu dois déjà savoir. Tu connais aussi bien que moi la douleur de perdre une mère. Tu es peut-être mort. Moi je le suis. Mort depuis le jour où j'ai appris la sienne. Je suis mort. Parti, et j'écris._

_ Potter m'a proposé d'entrer dans l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ce serait te mentir que de te dire que je n'hésite pas. Mais tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Tu ne l'auras plus jamais à présent. Si tu m'as trahi, qu'est-ce qui m'empêche, exactement, de ne pas faire de même avec toi ? J'aurai déjà dit oui, crois-moi, s'il n'y avait pas Pansy. Je dois la protéger. Elle n'est plus la même. Elle aussi Malfoy. Ils ont tué sa mère. Vous avez tué sa mère._

_ Tu l'aimais, Pansy, n'est-ce pas ? Malgré les mots, les gestes, je sais que tu l'aimais. Tu ne la fixais pas, tu la bouffais du regard, je me demande même combien de fois tu l'as imaginé nue. Je me demande surtout combien de fois tu l'as réellement vu nue. Parce qu'elle a beau me hurler le contraire, je sais qu'elle t'aimait aussi. Je sais qu'elle t'aime toujours. Je sais que chaque minute qui passe, tu arrives, même à distance, à la briser un peu plus. Ton absence la tue. Elle se consume comme la cigarette qu'elle tient toujours entre ses doigts. Comme cette cigarette, que je t'ai vu, un jour, lui arracher, pour l'embrasser._

_ Ce n'est plus de ces baisers volés que ses lèvres sont rougies, à présent. C'est du sang qui coule sur ses lèvres, quand elle se retient de pleurer, et qu'elle s'acharne sur ces deux barrières qu'elle n'ouvre maintenant plus que pour hurler. Hurler que toi, Malfoy, tu as tué sa mère. Elle sait que ça n'est pas toi, mais c'est ce qu'elle dit. Elle dit qu'elle va te tuer. Et malgré le désespoir qui se cache derrière ses paroles, moi je sais qu'elle pense ce qu'elle dit. Je sais qu'on ne fait pas souffrir Pansy, sous peine de s'en mordre les doigts. Et tu sais, quand elle hurle, elle te maudit, encore et encore, mais je sais que quand elle part en courant dans le dortoir, elle cesse de hurler, et elle murmure ton prénom contre son oreiller humide de sang et de larmes. Tu lui manques. Tu lui manques, mais c'est trop tard. Je sais qu'elle veut t'aimer, puis te tuer. _

_ Moi aussi j'ai mal. J'ai perdu ma mère, mon meilleur ami... et Théo. Pansy doit déteindre sur moi. Si tu croises Théo au pays des Mangemorts, dis-lui que j'ai couché avec sa perle. Son ange comme il l'appelait. J'ai vu ses yeux bleus innocents briller de larmes, ses longs cheveux blonds se fondre sur sa peau si blanche. Je l'ai vu s'abandonner à moi parce que Théo lui manquait, et j'ai couché avec elle pour faire du mal à Théo. J'ai couché avec Loufoca._

_ Mais ça n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai écrit. _

_ Les gens normaux appelleraient ça de la débauche. Moi je ne l'appelle pas. Ça n'a pas de nom. Je le fais, et c'est tout. _

_ Je passe la plupart de mes nuits défoncé. Je me contente d'alcool dans les bons jours. Parfois, je regarde émerveillé le garrot autour de mon bras, et une seringue s'enfoncer dans ma peau, dans les mauvais. Et je pars, loin de tout ça. Loin de toi Malfoy, de ta trahison si démesurée que j'en viens à me droguer. Loin des larmes cachées de Pansy, de ta Pansy, et de la mort de ma mère. Loin de Loufoca et de son regard si vide. Qu'importe ce que tu pourrais dire, je ne suis pas le fautif. Son regard était vide avant que je ne la touche. Son regard était vide quand elle a répondu à mon baiser. C'est Théo, le fautif, comme tu es le responsable de la déchéance de Pansy. Vous avez délaissé les femmes que vous aimiez. Tu as dépouillé Pansy de sa fierté, et Théo a tué Luna en lui ôtant tout espoir de croire qu'un homme destiné à un avenir noir pouvait devenir quelqu'un de bien. Pourritures. Elles sont mortes. À l'intérieur._

_ Comme moi._

_ Et j'espère sincèrement que tu l'es aussi._

_ Je découche régulièrement. Je pousse mon cadavre à sortir des cachots, et je couche, régulièrement. Ça n'a pas le caractère jubilatoire qu'a l'héroïne, mon héroïne. Terme tellement exaltant pour une chose aussi néfaste. Cependant, les cheveux d'une femme ont ce pouvoir sur moi qu'ils peuvent me faire m'oublier, entièrement. C'est ça, je m'oublie. J'oublie cette tristesse constante qui fait partie de moi, et je me laisse aller aux plaisirs charnels. Tout est si simple, quand on est moi. Une fille seule dans un couloir, un baiser, et elle est mienne pour une nuit. Pas besoin de paroles, pas besoin de ces choses qui font que l'on s'attache, et que l'on souffre, juste un baiser, et elles sont à moi._

_ Je fais ça depuis toujours. Tu m'enviais presque cette technique. Mais un Malfoy n'envie rien ni personne, pas vrai ? _

_ Pourtant un soir – je ne sais plus très bien quand – il y avait cette fille. Une serdaigle. Grande brune à la peau très pâle. Aussi froide qu'une serpentard. Je l'ai vu dans une salle de classe vide. Une aubaine. J'ai refermé la porte derrière moi, et elle a à peine daigné se retourner. J'ai compris après pourquoi. Elle m'avait vu dans le miroir en face. Je me suis vu aussi. Était-ce ça, Blaise Zabini ? Qu'importe, j'étais peut-être le Prince des serpentards, le Prince de l'ombre, j'avais l'impression de n'être plus rien. Un cadavre sur le carreau. Mis sur la touche depuis longtemps, déjà. Trop, sûrement. _

_ Je me suis approché, technique habituelle. J'ai enroulé sa taille de mon bras, j'ai enroulé ses cheveux autour de mes doigts, j'ai embrassé son cou. Aucune réaction. Je l'ai retourné, puisqu'elle était de dos, et j'ai approché mes lèvres des siennes, mais elle m'a repoussé. Moi, Blaise Zabini. C'était la première fois qu'une fille me repoussait de cette manière. Sans aucun désir, aucune faille qui aurait pu me pousser à continuer. On s'est toisé, longtemps. Plusieurs minutes, je crois. Elle s'est dirigée vers la sortie. Mais je n'oublierai jamais ses mots. Mes poumons ont sans doute été marqué au fer blanc par ses paroles, parce que ma respiration est devenue douloureuse et sèche._

_« Je ne couche pas avec les hommes qui souffrent. J'ai déjà bien assez de souffrance à moi toute seule. » _

_ Cette fille est devenue mon but. Le seul qui donnait un sens à ma vie. Si on considère que la luxure donne un sens à une vie. Elle était devenue une obsession. C'était malsain. Ça l'est toujours. Tout homme qui s'approchait trop d'elle voyait le regard du Prince des Serpentard se poser sur lui et formuler une promesse silencieuse. Celle d'une souffrance prochaine. Elle, elle a vite compris mon manège. Elle s'est levée, un jour, dans la Grande Salle. Quand les gens l'ont vu s'approcher de notre table, ils se sont tous tu. Un silence comme je n'en avais jamais entendu à cet endroit. Saisissant. J'aurais voulu me noyer dans ce silence, si confortable, si doux, mais j'ai senti son odeur derrière moi, déjà imprimée dans ma mémoire sensorielle. Son souffle chaud contre mon oreille, et le délice de voir tous ces regards sur moi, sur nous. Je suis resté fidèle à moi-même, impassible, toujours. Même quand elle m'a murmuré de la retrouver dans la tour d'astronomie à minuit._

_ La tour d'astronomie. Tu ne sais pas que je sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu y allais à peu près tous les soirs. Tu fumais, toi, si rebuté par les inventions moldus, et tu maudissais Pansy. C'est pour ça que j'ai souri quand je suis arrivé. C'était sans doute dû à l'alcool que j'avais ingéré avant, mais l'espace d'un instant je t'ai vu. L'espace d'un instant, ton fantôme m'a regardé, comme si je n'étais pas censé être là, et le temps d'un clignement, il n'était plus là. Tu n'étais plus là. Je me suis posé sur le balcon, et j'ai regardé le vide. C'est fou ce que le vide peut-être séduisant quand il est aussi à l'intérieur de soi-même. Se jeter dans le vide quand on est comme moi, c'est ajouter du néant à du néant. C'est rien, pas très important. Qui versera des larmes, quand je mourrai ? Même pas toi._

_ J'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir, derrière moi. Il était minuit passé de deux minutes. Elle aussi, s'est assise sur le bord. Elle a regardé le vide, comme moi. Elle a regardé le vide quand tant d'autres auraient regardé les étoiles. Elle était différente._

_ Puis elle s'est mise debout, sur la barrière en pierre. Un faux pas, et elle tombait. Elle m'a tendu la main, pour m'inciter à me mettre debout. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé debout, c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert la métaphore de ma vie. Un seul faux pas, et je chutais. Un seul faux pas, et le gouffre m'avalait. C'est elle qui m'a fait comprendre que je n'étais pas encore tombé. Tu n'as jamais pu le faire. Tu n'as jamais ouvert mes lettres. Si tu les avais ouvert, tu aurais compris que je ne t'en voulais pas, que j'avais seulement besoin d'avoir de tes nouvelles._

_ On est restés longtemps comme ça. À se regarder, comme la première fois. C'était bizarre. Et puis elle a sorti une fiole de sa robe qu'elle m'a tendu. De la vodka. Elle a souri quand elle a lu le contentement sur mon visage. Elle a souri aussi, quand je me suis mis à boire. Et puis elle m'a demandé pourquoi je la fixais, tout le temps. Je n'ai pas répondu. Elle a sorti un paquet de clopes, et me l'a tendu. J'en ai pris une, et elle me l'a allumé. On s'est assis. L'alcool et le vide ne font pas bon ménage. J'ai fini par répondre que je savais pas. Elle savait bien que je mentais. Elle n'a rien dit. On a passé une bonne partie de la nuit à boire et fumer. On riait, aussi. Tout le temps. Sans raison. Comme des fous. Quand on est malheureux, la moindre petite chose devient une joie. C'est étrange comme rire alors que tout va mal est jouissif. Vraiment. _

_ J'avais pas anticipé ce qu'elle allait faire. Qui aurait pu ? Je me suis levé, lui ai dit qu'il fallait que j'y aille, que j'étais fatigué. Elle a violemment fermé la porte que je venais à peine d'ouvrir et m'a plaqué contre le mur. C'est elle qui m'a embrassé. Pour la première fois, je n'étais pas l'instigateur d'un baiser. J'ai toujours la trace de ses ongles dans mon cou. Elle a gardé longtemps le bleu qu'avait provoqué ma prise trop forte au niveau de son avant-bras. Elle a gardé de nombreuses traces. J'en ai autant, si ce n'est plus. Ça marchait comme ça. On se faisait du mal, mutuellement, réciproquement, parce qu'on n'était pas assez lâches pour se le faire nous-même. Même si dans des actes comme ceux-là, le courage et la lâcheté sont étroitement liés._

_ Elle sentait la cigarette, l'alcool, et le thé vert. Je crois qu'il y avait un rien de noix de coco, aussi, qui me rendait fou. Son odeur me rendait fou, j'aurais pu vivre de son odeur. Tout chez elle me rendait fou. De sa voix légèrement rocailleuse, à la pureté de ses silences, cette même pureté qu'ont les matins enneigés. Dans mes rêves les plus fous, les plus niais, aussi, tu revenais, Théo aussi, Voldemort tombait, et moi, je me mariais avec elle, parce qu'elle était faite pour moi. Chacune de ses formes avait été dessinée par les dieux et s'assemblait de manière irréelle à mes mains. Pourtant, pendant très longtemps, on se contentait de s'embrasser, violemment, fougueusement. J'aimerais croire que c'était de la passion, avoir le confort de penser que tout ça était fusionnel. Mais aujourd'hui je doute. Je doute et ça fait mal. Peut-être était-ce juste de la violence. Je garderai longtemps les marques de ses lacérations, elle gardera longtemps les marques de mes vengeances. _

_ Tout aurait pu s'arrêter à ça. On était bien. On était beaux. On était seuls, mais on avait le monde à nos pieds, sans que ce dernier ne le sache. On était les rois d'un monde troublé, les anges déchus d'un ciel lunatique, on pissait sur ce monde pourri jusqu'à la moelle. On passait nos soirées à boire et fumer et rire. On descendait la moindre personne de ce monde, on jouait sur les mots et on chantait. On gueulait, on crevait, on dansait. Et puis on s'embrassait. Et puis on se blessait. On se faisait payer des fautes qu'on n'avait pas commises, parce qu'au fil du temps, la souffrance devient une drogue._

_ Tout aurait pu s'arrêter à ça. J'aurais continué à la bouffer du regard tout le jour, et puis la faire crever un peu plus la nuit. J'aurais continué à tabasser des élèves trop proches d'elle à mon goût. J'aurais continué à jouir de ce mythe qui s'était créé autour de nous, à Poudlard. Parce que les gens avaient fini par savoir. Ils ont fini par voir mes regards. Par voir que ses gestes m'étaient destinés, et soudain, la Reine des serdaigles et le Prince des serpentards avaient eu un nom. Tu sais comment ils nous appelaient, Malefoy ? Tu le sais ? Ils nous appelaient « les amants maudits ». Parce qu'il n'avait échappé à personne nos traces physiques. Les plus proches de nous savaient nos traces morales. Il était évident pour tout le monde qu'on aurait fini par se détruire. Nous étions maudits. _

_ Oui, tout aurait pu s'arrêter à ça. Vraiment. Si seulement elle n'avait pas trouvé le moyen d'entrer dans mes appartements de Préfet-en-chef. Si seulement elle ne s'était pas glissé sous mes draps, une nuit où je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. La Lune semblait se jouer de nous. Elle éclairait nos visages, et nous laissait nous voir sous un jour nouveau. Un jour plus tendre, plus doux. Plus d'alcool ou de violence. Juste le silence. On est resté collés l'un contre l'autre, et toute la nuit on s'est regardés dans les yeux. Et toutes les nuits, on s'est regardés dans les yeux. Moi, Blaise Zabini, j'ai dormi avec une femme sans tenter une seule fois de la toucher. _

_ Je n'ai rien fais, tu sais. Il faut que tu me croies. Je ne suis pas le responsable de mon malheur. Je ne me suis pas coulé tout seul, comme elle me le fait croire. C'est elle qui, une nuit, m'a embrassé. Elle qui a passé ses doigts sur ma nuque sans me la griffer. Elle jouait avec mes plaies encore douloureuses. J'ai cru qu'elle m'aimait, tendrement, pour la première fois. J'y ai cru, sincèrement. Pourtant, un serpentard ne croit en rien, si ce n'est en un maître, comme tu le fais. Je n'avais jamais cru en rien. J'ai cru en elle. Elle a passé ses doigts sur mes lèvres, sur la ligne de ma mâchoire, sur mon cou, puis sur mon torse. Je pense que ça a été le déclencheur. Un déclic cinglant dans mon esprit. C'est cette nuit-là que je lui ai fait l'amour._

_ Et à cet instant, j'aurais pu me passer de tout. J'aurais pu arrêter de t'envoyer ces stupides lettres auxquelles tu ne réponds pas, parce que j'avais trouvé mon âme sœur, celle qui me complétait, irrémédiablement, qui me faisait ressentir des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenties. J'ai trouvé mon alter ego, cette nuit-là. Mon moi au féminin. C'est pour ça que je l'ai fait souffrir, parce qu'elle me renvoyait mon reflet en pleine figure, de ses sarcasmes à sa détresse, de ses rires à ses cris. J'étais son ombre le jour, elle était la mienne la nuit, et ainsi allait la vie, teintée de gris et d'envie. Et alors que mes mains effleuraient sa colonne vertébrale, j'ai su. Je l'aimais à en crever. Je l'aime toujours, et je me meurs. _

_ Je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Elle était partie. Ma vie est une succession de départs. Mes sept beaux-pères, dont l'un était mon géniteur. Ma mère, la Veuve Noire, ironiquement tuée par un homme. Théo, mon ami d'enfance, mon confident. Toi. Quoiqu'il se passe, tu resteras mon meilleur ami, mon frère._

_ Elle est partie, alors que le soleil n'était pas levé. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle ferait au moment où elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle savait qu'elle s'en irait, qu'elle ne reviendrait plus. Elle savait que cette nuit serait celle qui me perdrait. Elle voulait juste se persuader que quelqu'un pouvait être plus malheureux qu'elle. J'ai été sa victime, sa proie, elle m'a rompu la nuque en s'en allant. Elle le sait, elle s'en délecte. Elle est partie, elle m'a laissé, comme s'appliquent à le faire tous ceux auxquels je m'attache. Elle m'a laissé à mon alcool et à ma drogue. Douce amie que j'avais délaissée le temps de quelques semaines. Elle m'a laissé tout aussi mort qu'avant, tout aussi froid et glacé. Mon cœur tremble, il agonise. Il bat de plus en plus lentement. Je crois qu'il se prépare à une fin prochaine. Je crois qu'il ralentit pour mieux pouvoir s'arrêter. Je crois que mes yeux vitreux sont à l'image du siège de mon âme. Je crois qu'ils sont à l'image de mon cœur, vide, si ce n'est de leur fonction première, vitale. Tu crois que le ciel m'en veut, Malfoy ? Je crois que le destin s'acharne. Je crois qu'à défaut d'envoyer l'ange de la mort me prendre, il me laisse me consumer de moi-même. Peut-être était-elle cet ange ? Peut-être le suis-je ? Je cours à ma propre perte. Il fait toujours plus sombre avant l'aube. _

_B.Z_

* * *

**Alors? Des avis? :D **

**cœurcœurcœur! **

**Bisous les loulous!**


	2. La grande femme

**Hola! Bon, alors voilà. Il n'y aura pas de suite à "Il fait toujours plus sombre avant l'aube". En fait, j'avais peur de tout gâcher, en continuant sur quelque chose de, si ça se trouve, moins bien écrit. Au lieu de ça, j'ai décidé de transformer ça en un recueil d'OS's dédiés à Blaise. J'ai d'ailleurs renommé la fiction "Le Prince de l'Ombre", parce que c'est comme ça que j'ai toujours vu Blaise. **

**Tous les OS's de ce recueil tourneront donc, comme je l'ai déjà dit, autour de Blaise. Le premier parlait de sa relation avec Draco, et vous comprendrez vite à qui est dédié celui-ci. J'intégrerai sûrement du Daphné/Blaise, parce que... voilà, quoi. Il y aura sûrement aussi quelques Drabbles, parce qu'encore une fois... voilà, quoi. Désolée, il est trois heure du mat', et niveau argumentation et répartie, j'suis pas chaude, là. **

**J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, même s'il est totalement différent. Et plus court, aussi.**

**Amandine : **_Merci beaucoup pour ta review! :)_

**Jade : **_Merci pour ta review, qui m'a fait très plaisir. J'aime toujours quand les lecteurs me montrent les phrases qui les ont marqués dans ce qu'ils ont lu. Je suis contente, aussi, que tu ais retrouvé Blaise dans les mots que j'ai choisi de lui faire dire, parce que c'était vraiment le but. Et c'était important pour moi de sortir de l'habituel schéma Zabinesque. Aha, un peu plus, et je ne répondais pas à ta fiction. Ca ne sera pourtant pas une suite, mais en espérant que ça te plaira quand même! :)_

* * *

**La grande femme**

Il y avait cette grande femme, avec ses longues jambes, ses traits finement dessinés, et son regard hautain. Ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient toujours teintées d'un joli violet prune, s'accordant parfaitement à sa couleur de peau. Ses longs cheveux, quand ils ne descendaient pas dans une cascade faussement sauvage jusqu'au creux de ses reins, étaient toujours relevés dans un parfait chignon d'où aucun cheveu ne pouvait s'échapper. Prisonniers. Ses mains étaient toujours gantées. Elle n'avait jamais porté ses nombreuses bagues de fiançailles et de mariage. Tout au plus, elles pendaient le temps de quelques mois au bout d'une chaîne en argent sur-mesure créée spécialement à cet usage, entourant son long cou, la bague éphémère reposant toujours à la naissance de sa poitrine.

Il y avait cette grande femme, à la beauté légendaire. La qualifier de magnifique était un sacrilège, un blasphème. Non, sa beauté était divinité, sa perfection frôlait l'irréalisme. Son charisme en avait fait tomber plus d'un, et d'un claquement de doigt, elle reprenait une vie, chuchotant toujours la même phrase au creux de l'oreille du défunt. _Dis-moi, la mort est-elle si laide qu'on le prétend ?_

Blaise s'était caché chaque nuit de son enfance derrière le bar du séjour, et avait observé cette grande femme, toujours vêtu d'une longue chemise de nuit en satin blanc, une cigarette à la main, se servir un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu, en feignant de ne pas le voir. Elle s'asseyait dans son fauteuil en velours vert brodé d'argent, verre dans la main gauche, cigarette dans la main droite, observant les flammes de l'immense cheminée qui dansaient pour elle. Même le feu était sien.

Les yeux de Blaise brillaient, ne cessaient de s'illuminer devant cette si belle créature. Il la vénérait, cette grande femme. Il était son plus grand fan. Il lui semblait que tout lui appartenait. Elle prenait les vies comme on frappe dans ses mains, elle jouait avec les gouttes de pluie quand tant d'autres les haïssaient, et les nuits d'orage, elle sortait dehors, pieds nus, qu'importe le vent, qu'importe la foudre, cette femme allait jusqu'à rendre jaloux les éclairs. Parce que qu'importe la plus belle chose de ce monde, elle ne surpasserait en rien la beauté de cette grande femme.

Alors, Blaise, le petit, le frêle Zabini sortait de sa cachette. Il affrontait le regard de sa mère. Pas de tendresse pas de colère. C'était les lèvres de cette femme qui faisaient le travail. _Dis-moi, la nuit te fait-elle si peur que tu ne veux plus dormir dans ses draps ?_ Blaise avançait un peu plus, regardait le regard de cette grande femme devenir plus perçant, plus sévère à mesure qu'il avançait, alors il finissait toujours par faire demi-tour, par s'enfermer à nouveau dans son mutisme, rentrer à nouveau dans sa bulle, et attendre la nuit suivante, pour voir cette grande femme descendre les escaliers en colimaçon pour se servir un Whisky, et qu'importe qu'elle le voie, pourvu que lui puisse la voir.

Et il ne comprenait pas, Blaise, que cette femme puisse être sa mère. Il ne se souvient d'aucun baiser, d'aucune étreinte, d'aucun mot tendre. Il reste dans cette fascination parce qu'il ne voit que la femme. Il admire la femme, il hait la mère.

Alors Blaise grandit. Quatre, cinq, six, sept ans. Un énième beau-père dont seule la possessivité dépassait la richesse. Tellement possessif qu'il en haïssait son beau-fils. Des mots accompagnés de coups dès que sa mère tournait le dos. Des menaces de mort si seulement l'idée de tout raconter à sa mère lui venait à l'esprit.

Un coup. Un coup plus fort que les autres. Sa tête projetée si violemment qu'elle entraîne le reste de son corps contre le marbre blanc qui compose le sol. Le petit Draco Malfoy posté devant l'horrible beau-père, fier, arrogant à seulement sept ans, et des mots qui contrastent avec ses traits enfantins. _Tu mourras pour ça_. Et la grande femme arrive. Et le petit blond sourit d'un air mesquin à la brute. Et la grande femme dit au petit blond d'aller dans la chambre de son fils. Fils qu'elle regarde, faussement indifférente, regarder, presque fasciné, le sang qui coule de la plaie de son crâne. _Il ne t'est d'aucune utilité_, murmure le monstre. Une invitation au meurtre, c'est ce qu'est cette phrase. Elle dit à son fils de se lever, ce qu'il fait. Elle lui dit de rejoindre son ami, ce qu'il fait.

_Il ne m'est d'aucune utilité, mais il me donne plus d'amour que tu ne pourras jamais m'en donner. Le petit Malfoy a raison, tu mourras, pour ça._

Un elfe de maison arrive, nettoie la tache de sang sur le sol. Il est l'employé de la grande femme. Il est l'employé du petit homme. Eux qui, sans jamais l'aimer, ne lui ont jamais fait de mal, même quand il faisait des erreurs. Alors, tout en frottant avec acharnement le sang sur le sol qui a déjà séché, il foudroie du regard le méchant homme qui a fait du mal à son maître.

Et la journée se passe, et le petit blond s'en va. Et la nuit tombe, et la Lune se lève. Le sommeil l'étreint, lui, si faible, allongé dans son lit démesurément grand. Il n'entend pas les pas de son beau-père s'approcher de son lit. Il ne voit pas les étincelles de sa baguette quand il la sort de sa robe. Il ne l'entend pas murmurer, doucement, comme on murmure un secret, une formule que personne ne devrait prononcer.

_Avada..._

La lumière s'allume, et les paupières du petit s'ouvrent. Il voit son beau-père debout à côté de son lit, sa baguette pointée sur lui. Il voit la grande femme, assise sur le fauteuil à côté de son lit, la main sur l'abat-jour de sa lampe de chevet. Il voit le regard du monstre qui défaille, honteux. Pris en flagrant délit.

Il voit la grande femme se lever, poser ses mains de chaque côté du visage de l'homme. Il ferme les yeux. Entend le craquement d'une nuque brisée. _Dis-moi, la mort est-elle si laide qu'on le prétend ? _Puis, pour la première fois de sa vie, il sent la grande femme le prendre dans ses bras. _Il ne faut pas avoir peur des draps de la nuit, petit Blaise. Il faut avoir peur des monstres qui s'y cachent._

Et les années passent. Huit ans. Autodidacte. Il apprend lui-même à décrypter les émotions des gens qui l'entourent. Seule une personne reste un mystère, pour lui. La grande femme. Sa mère.

Neuf ans. Il a grandi. A pris une carrure plus conséquente que les enfants de son âge. Il sonde les gens avec une telle intensité dans le regard que même les adultes détournent les yeux, intimidés. La grande femme est fière. Tellement fière que ce petit bout d'homme soit son fils.

Dix ans. La grande femme ne l'est plus. Elle a perdu de sa grandeur. Blaise a grandi, Blaise a compris. Une illusion. Elle est grande pour tous ces gens qui l'admirent. La grande femme a soudainement disparu, ne reste plus maintenant que la mère. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle reste la plus belle chose qu'il lui ait été donné de voir.

Onze ans. Un hibou. La voix de sa mère qui résonne dans le manoir vide des Zabini. Une lettre qu'elle lui tend. Poudlard, enfin. Et juste avant qu'elle ne se détourne, il la voit, rouler le long de sa joue. La perle salée.

* * *

_Voilà, ça me tenait vraiment à cœur de faire un OS sur la relation mère/fils des Zabini, et bah, c'est chose faite. Je l'ai vraiment écrite telle que je l'ai toujours imaginé._

_Une petite review? :)_


End file.
